russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 star Joyce Abestano bags KBP Golden Dove awards
Updated Jul 23, 2019 10:02:03 PM Joyce Abestano in the 27th KBP Golden Dove Awards at Star Theatre, Star City Complex, Pasay City. Metro Manila (IBC News, July 23) — IBC 13 and Secarats premier teen star and multi-talented Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano as the lead star and video jock (or VJ) for her top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom "Iskul Bukol" was recognized at the 27th Golden Dove Awards of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) this Tuesday. With her God-given talents and her brand of comedy as one of the pioneer and most promising female teen stars in IBC 13 and Secarats, Abestano, the only funniest and talented teen actress, was hailed as the Best Actress for Comedy Program for the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom "Iskul Bukol." This is the second time she received the award from KBP. :IBC TV 13 @ibctv13 :Replying to @ibctv13 :LOOK: IBC 13 wins 'Best Comedy Program' for Iskul Bukol at the 27th KBP Golden Dove Awards :IBC TV 13 @ibctv13 :Replying to @ibctv13 :LOOK: Joyce Abestano @andengjoycyy wins Best Actress for Comedy Program the 27th KBP Golden Dove Awards. This is Abestano's second Best Actress for Comedy Program award from the award-giving body "Iskul Bukol" is setting the trend in Philippine television with its innovative program concept and the brainchild of IBC president and CEO Katherine de Castro, IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. and DepEd secretary Leonor Briones, aligned to the K-12 basic education curriculum, won as the Best Comedy Program. Following the thrust of IBC 13 with its tagline "Kaibigan Mo!" as the undisputed number one leading TV network in the country, "Iskul Bukol" continues to teach good values and learn the lessons to its high school students to enjoy watching every Saturday night. Joining Joyce Abestano in the Best Actress for Comedy Program is her fellow co-stars as the rest of Iskul Bukol cast are veteran actor and the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez, versatile actress and the Showbiz Royalty Sweetheart Maxene Magalona, the Teen Pop Prince and her on-screen partner Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Mr. Fu, Tess Antonio, AC Bonifacio, Angelica Marañon, Angelo Acosta, Alyanna Angeles, Andres Muhlach, Dagul, Bettina Carlos and Lao Rodriguez. As a mandatory viewing requirement among all public and private schools nationwide by the Department of Education (DepEd), it has been at the forefront of helping improve high school education and learning outcomes in K-12 and targets to a young audience of its high school students and the institutionalization of all-female high school teachers. Its consistent top-rater on weekends and has always been part of the top 30 list of most watched programs in the country. The sitcom is set in the public high school Diliman High School, learning their good values and will surely the viewers laugh while teaching the lession in the hillarious high school story. Experts from various fields of study -- science, mathematics, values and moral formation, science and technology, arts and culture, health, physical education, Philippine history, physical education, chemistry, English language, grammar and communication and Filipino literature, and making educational materials which is based on the curriculum in the public and private schools are teaching among Filipino learners through educational and fun-filled episodes. Based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), "Iskul Bukol" has remained the unprecendented winner and leader in curriculum-based programs that appeal to televiewers as it consistently enjoys the high ratings and became one of the top-rating programs of IBC 13 with its consistent household viewership uptrend and climb to the top as the number one spot, ruling Saturday primetime since February 10, 2018. Imitated by some of the copycats in a timeslot, "Iskul Bukol" continues to be the only top-rating curriculum-based comedy program on primetime television, beating the sitcom in its timeslot competitors. Much of'' "Iskul Bukol"’s success with the hilarious high school story aligned with the K to 12 basic education curriculum, committed itself to the education of its young viewers and develop for teachers and education leaders. In an era where the learners and lessons are common in curriculum-based educational programs, while "Iskul Bukol" takes cue from such news, and gives viewers a lesson in the best and the brightest high school students and educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners with access to more learning opportunities and rich learning experiences. It also aims to show in each episode lessons in good values in and outside the home. The sitcom will also feature additional guest stars in their roles from high school student, high school teacher, etc. From its consistent high national TV ratings every Saturday night, "Iskul Bukol" develops and distributes the curriculum-based multimedia learning resources (such as videos, games, session guides, etc.) for K-to-12 high school level, online and on-demand, and truly conquered the nation as a huge hit proven by its top trending topics on Twitter; one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook, Instagram and the most viewed program in the video-on-demand site IBC Video and HOOQ with more than 25 million page viewers; mall tours; school tours; the top-curriculum Iskul Bukol app and Iskul Bukol Mobile Game App (Android Apps on Google Play and iOS), two of the best-selling soundtracks and merchandise like school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches and ballpen), Diliman High School uniforms and P.E. T-shirts, dolls, paper dolls, wall clocks, stickers, posters, tumblers, among others available in the market; educational activities and games; the curriculum-based online channel ‘Iskul Bukol Online’ to watch your daily webisodes about learners and lessons, Iskul Bukol educational videos (including secondary students and teachers); and numerous magazine covers; a comic book-story magazine; and most of all, the box-office curriculum-based movie ‘Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie,’ an official entry to the 2018 Metro Manila Film Festival in cinemas nationwide. With the show’s phenomenal success, Tonton and Maxene became a household names for their roles as Tonton Escalera and Ma'am Maxene; Patrick and Basti were hailed as their generation’s young superstars; and Joyce regarded as the country’s one and only Comedy Princess. and the ‘teen princess’ of primetime TV where she portrayed a scene wrap in her video jock aside from her acting skills. The sitcom will showcase the role of Joyce in her comedic skills as she shifts from one role after another such as high school student, daughter of a father and high school varsity player. Joyce is also seen as a regular co-host and performer of the Sunday noontime musical variety show "P.O.13," and the voice of her favorite character Sailor Moon in her two favorite phenomenal anime series "Sailor Moon" and "Sailor Moon Crystal," which airs every weekend morning. Multi-award-winning veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza was named as the Best Newscaster for the country's leading late-night news program "Tutok 13." This is the fourth time he received the award from KBP. :'IBC TV 13 @ibctv13''' :Replying to @ibctv13 :LOOK: IBC 13 wins 'Best Newscast-Metro Manila' for Tutok 13 at the 27th KBP Golden Dove Awards :IBC TV 13 @ibctv13 :Replying to @ibctv13 :LOOK: Jay Sonza @jaysonza wins Best Newscaster at the 27th KBP Golden Dove Awards. This is Sonza's fourth Best Newscaster award from the award-giving body Meanwhile, the network's top-rating late-night newscast "Tutok 13" bagged the Best Newscast in Metro Manila award. As the full-hour late-night newscast with the formidable tandem of two of the country's most respected, most trusted and outstanding broadcast journalists and newscasters as Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel at the helm, "Tutok 13" remains the undisputed number one late-night newscast in the country, promises to deliver the mix of national, local and international news stories and specialized segments focused on business and economy, sports, lifestyle, travel, entertainment and other positive news delivered in a fast-paced, no-frills and no-nonsense rundown of the day's major events in and outside of the country. On the other hand, Kevin Lapeña was named as the Best Culture & Arts Program Host for his travel and culture show "Cooltura," which hailed as te Best Best Culture & Arts Program. :IBC TV 13 @ibctv13 :Replying to @ibctv13 :LOOK: IBC 13 wins 'Best Culture & Arts Program' for Cooltura at the 27th KBP Golden Dove Awards :IBC TV 13 @ibctv13 :Replying to @ibctv13 :LOOK: Kevin Lapeña @kevinlapena wins Best Culture & Arts Program Host at the 27th KBP Golden Dove Awards. This is the first time as Lapeña's fourth Best Culture & Arts Program Host award from the award-giving body The show combines the elements of arts, food, history, festivals, adventure and heritage, Kevin passionates about Filipino culture at its coolest that highlights the millennial approach to exploring the Philippines. "Cooltura" aims to encourage viewers to discover, rediscover, appreciate, and embrace different aspects of culture (arts, history, food, traditions, beliefs, practices) and tourism (spots, destination, landmarks) of a particular town, city, province or region in the Philippines. 89 DMZ DJ Ronald Cayetano a.k.a, The Executioner was bagged as the Best Music Radio Jock for his Saturday night Pinoy rock edition of "Rockin' Manila." IBC 13 has 38 nominations in this year's Golden Dove Awards. The recognitions are conferred on the "best stations, personalities, and programs" for the year. Last year, IBC 13 bagged five Golden Doves. 'Here’s the full list of awards given to IBC 13 programs at the 2019 KBP Golden Dove Awards': :Best Television Station – Metro Manila - IBC 13 :Best Television Station – Provincial - IBC 12 Iloilo :Best AM Radio Station – Metro Manila - DZTV Radyo13 1386 :Best AM Radio Station – Provincial - DYBQ Radyo13 981 Iloilo :Best FM Radio Station – Provincial - 85 DMZ Iloilo :Best Newscast for Television – Metro Manila - Tutok 13 :Best Newscast for Television – Provincial - Express Balita Ilonggo :Best Comedy Program for Television - Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! :Best Culture & Arts Program - Cooltura :Best Radio Newscast – Metro Manila - Radyo13 Balita sa Tanghali (DZTV Radyo13 1386) :Best Radio Public Affairs Program – Metro Manila - Tapatan with Jay Sonza (DZTV Radyo13 1386) :Best Newscaster - Jay Sonza (Tutok 13) :Best Actress for Comedy Program - Joyce Abestano (Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo!) :Best Culture & Arts Program Host - Kevin Lapeña (Cooltura) :Best Radio Newscaster - Miguel dela Rosa (DZTV Radyo13 1386) :Best Radio Public Affairs Program Host - Jay Sonza (DZTV Radyo13 1386) :Best Music Radio Jock - Ronald Cayetano a.k.a, The Executioner (89 DMZ) :Best Television PSA - Iskul Bukol "Eskwelang-Kwela Tips" :Best Television Station Promotional Material - Kaibigan Mo! (IBC 13)